Only Your Heart Can See
by tinks-belle85
Summary: Pocahontas fic. (Title Changed) Thomas has always felt that something was missing from his life. Has he found it? And will that something always be his or will another come along and claim it?
1. Night Watch

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything to do with Disney's Pocahontas.

_Chapter 1_

**Night Watch**

Inside the fort lay a blossoming town, sound asleep after a hard day's work of building, digging, and planting. Jamestown was beginning to thrive now with the help of the natives and ever coming shipments of supplies and people from England. Houses had been erected and families were settling into their new homes, and with the new elected leader, John Smith, Jamestown's future was looking bright.

The night air was warm and humid as the guards stood watch on a summer's night in 1609. Jamestown was calm and peaceful, nothing moving except the pacing of the guards standing watch.

"You see anything Ben?" A red-haired man asked the guard opposite him.

"Not a thin' Lon." Ben whispered back in a heavy Scottish accent.

An owl hooted somewhere deep in the forest, and Lon yawned lazily ignoring the sound. "We've been up all day and all night and nothin's happened."

"Aye," Ben agreed. "I'd like nothin' more than t'have at least one good night's sleep in my own bed."

The two kept talking as they always did on their post to pass the time. And like always, the surrounding area remained quiet. It was Captain's Smith's orders to post watch every day and night regardless. They couldn't take chances in a strange new world, but nothing ever happened. Not since Smith saved the Native Chief from certain death. Everyone was happy and successful in their new world lives.

All but one.

Thomas lay awake in his bed thinking over the past year. His life was better than he'd ever expected it to be. After setting out on the biggest adventure of his life, battling natives, setting up a life for himself, and falling in love, he didn't think his life could be any better.

The moonlight poured into the small bedroom, making shadows stretch out over the bed. Thomas looked over to see the sleeping form beside him and smiled. She was his life. After all this time he was finally with her, the most beautiful woman Thomas had ever seen, and he was the envy of every man in town. It had taken so much to be with her, but he thanked God that his dreams had come true.

"Thank you" he whispered to the man upstairs. "You've given me everything I ever wanted and more."

Thomas sighed and rolled over towards his wife. His sudden movement made her stir, and she too turned to face the center of the bed, and her husband.

He smiled as her dark eyes met his and reached a hand out to caress her cheek. Thomas swept away the wild strands of hair from her eyes, and leaned in close to kiss her. As their lips parted, she gave a coy smile and said,

"I love you Thomas."

"And I you Pocahontas."


	2. Racing Thoughts

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything to do w/Pocahontas.

I'm back! It seems my first chapter has shocked some of you...just as I had planned.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

**Racing Thoughts**

The morning sun broke through the window of their bedroom. Pocahontas' eyes responded to the unwelcome brightness by closing tighter. She rolled over and reached towards her husband's side and found no warm body. She opened her eyes sleepily and searched the bed. He really wasn't there.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Thomas was always up before dawn, setting out to work. He was on the town council, voted in by the people of the town who knew him to be a kind, honest heart who would serve their town well. Six other men, most of them the original members of the colony, were also on the council headed by John Smith.

Pocahontas pulled the cover off of her and threw her legs over the side of the small bed. She stretched her arms high into the air above her head, yawning deeply. She then stood up and lazily walked towards the large dresser which held her limited wardrobe. She chose her outfit for the day, her usual buckskin dress. She once tried to please the people of Jamestown by wearing what they felt suitable for a woman but could never adjust to the confinements of the corset and other layers. She was a free spirit and her wild deerskin clothing suited her more, the other was a prison cell made of cotton.

Slipping her nightgown off, she placed it back in the dresser, neatly folding it like the others. The deerskin came over her head and found its place on her skin. It still fit perfectly, and she straightened it, brushing off any bits of dust and other impurities it may have collected.

Pocahontas then walked through the bedroom door, heading towards the kitchen area. There she found a fire burning and fresh tea and bread on the table. She smiled. Thomas had made her breakfast before he left. He could not have been gone for long because the tea was still warm. Little things like this made her love him even more. Thomas treated his Pocahontas like a queen. He knew he had found something special in her and wanted to remind her of his feelings everyday.

She hungrily ate the bread which she thought to be the most delicious meal she had ever eaten. When she was done, she cleared the table and put out the fire, preparing to go out into the colony visiting and then back to her village to see her family.

Walking out into the early morning light, she felt alive, ready to face the day with her free-spirited, out-going attitude. Pocahontas had come to love her second home in Jamestown. At first she resisted when Thomas insisted she move to the colony with him, but once here, she found the people charming and inquisitive about her life, and she enjoyed sharing her days with these new friends. However, she did miss the day to day life of her village: the closeness of her family and friends, the familiar surroundings, and most importantly her father. Thomas had promised they would move to her village as soon as the colony was settled, and he was able to get away. Her village was not far away, so his position on the council would not be disturbed.

Pocahontas walked down the small steps and placed her bare feet on the ground, letting them take her away, past her home and down the path lined with other homes where her friends lived. The town was coming alive as everyone began to wake up to the new day. She smiled and politely said her hellos as she met familiar faces here and there.

"Pocahontas? Is that you dear?" A kind voice called from somewhere to her right.

Pocahontas looked over, and her eyes met with the glowing face of her favorite neighbor, Anne, the wife of Lon, the redheaded night guard.

"Good morning Anne" Pocahontas exclaimed. She strolled over to Anne who was standing by the wooden fence of her home. She had a few eggs in the apron she wore. "How are you this morning?"

"Wonderful dear, just wonderful." Anne's voice was always so calm and soothing. Pocahontas loved to hear it because the voice reminded her of something she'd been missing; a mother. Anne was a short, plump older woman with light brown hair and kind green eyes. Her presence always made for a pleasant time. "I was just out back gathering eggs for breakfast and saw you coming down the way. I decided to come say hello and talk a while."

"Won't your husband miss his breakfast?" Pocahontas asked. She loved the couple that treated her like a daughter, and never failed to stop in and visit whenever she could.

Anne laughed. "Oh no honey, he's fast asleep. His guard duty just ended not long ago. This here's for me and the children." She proudly showed the few eggs huddled together in her apron. "If he gets up and finds himself hungry then he knows where the coop is. He's no stranger to taking care of himself." She gave a mischievous wink to Pocahontas. "Well honey, what brings you out so early?"

"Well, Thomas left early, before I woke up, so I've decided to have the day to myself." She replied.

"That's sounds mighty nice." Anne smiled. "Enjoy it. You and that husband'll of yours will have your hands full before you know it with a house filled with children." Anne and Lon themselves had seven.

"We haven't started planning a family quite yet..."

"Well dear, take it from me, it plans itself." Anne interrupted, laughing at her own words. "Young Thomas is at work?" In her eyes, Thomas was one of the shining stars of Jamestown. A credit to men everywhere, but she couldn't help find it interesting when he and Pocahontas married. It as an unexpected move.

"Yes." Pocahontas answered.

"You're a lucky one for catching such a wonderful man." Anne said. "He's quite a catch, but I half expected you to end up with...Well, speak of the devil." Anne caught sight of something and Pocahontas turned to see what or who it was.

Coming down the path from the main part of town was the one person Pocahontas did not plan or particularly want to see.

"Good morning Captain Smith." Anne called cheerfully. The blonde man, who was wearing a handsome suit that made him look terribly out of place, looked in her direction and started over, almost tripping when he saw her companion. Whenever John and Pocahontas met on the street, the situation was very uncomfortable. Of course she loved him still, after all he had saved her father from death and herself from an uncertain and perhaps unhappy future. But, after his long stay in England, after worrying day and night about him, her feelings began to change with the constant companionship from Thomas. Always there when she needed him, with kind words and a strong shoulder to lean on, Thomas became a bright spot in her life. Pocahontas was surprised at the change in the once unsure boy. He transformed himself into a strong, successful man, and she fell in love with him. It wasn't the instant attraction she felt with John, but a slow growing yet strong emotion that strengthened everyday.

Now face to face once again with her first love, she was nervous, nervous that she might fumble words or even hurt him unintentionally.

"Good morning Anne." John took off his hat as he approached the women. "And how are you this lovely morning" he asked, displaying a childish, charming smile.

"Wonderful now that you're here sweetie." Anne gently pinched his cheek in a motherly way.

Pocahontas smiled at the sight. "Good morning John" she said confidently, trying to ease the uncomfortable air.

John smiled; he couldn't resist her beautiful face, her gentle voice. "Good morning...Pocahontas." For a moment, his own confidence faltered as he spoke her name. He hated to see her knowing he could not be with her. John still loved Pocahontas and he believed he always would.

The silence that followed was tense as each person, even Anne, who was never at a loss for words, searched their minds for something more to say.

"Well," John finally said, "I better be going on. This colony doesn't run itself you know."

Pocahontas breathed a sigh of relief. He was going, and she would not have to bare the embarrassment a minute longer.

"Of course John, you run along." Anne spoke again, regaining her usual happy tone and pointing a playful but stern finger at him. "And don't you be a stranger now."

"Oh don't worry, I won't." He smiled and bowed like a gentleman to the ladies. "Pocahontas, I hope to see you again. Give my regards to your father when you see him."

"I will John." Pocahontas replied and gave another smile. "Have a good day."

John turned and retreated in down the path, heading towards the council meeting he was always fashionably late for. Pocahontas sighed as she watched him leave.

"What's the matter dear?" Anne asked, concerned for her dear friend.

"I really don't know." Pocahontas said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

Anne looked down at John, still on his way, then looked towards Pocahontas.

"Dear, do you still love him?"

Pocahontas turned her gaze quickly to Anne, shocked by her question, but she had nothing to say as she looked into the concerned face. Did she really love John? Had she ever stopped? She couldn't answer the questions racing through her mind. All Pocahontas could do was let them go until she could collect them and steady herself for she felt dizzy and uncertain.

* * *

A/N- So, what do you think? Hope you like. This chap came really easy and I hope it grabs your interest! New twist, huh? 


	3. Hard Feelings

Alright, I'm back with chapter 3! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this because I'm such a fan of minor characters and unusual pairings.

It'll be probably Father's Day at the earliest when I can update. Going on vacation! First stop...Jamestown (seriously!). Maybe I'll get inspired. I hope to finish it on the ride up there.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_**Hard Feelings **_

Pocahontas said goodbye to Anne and quickly walked towards the end of town, heading for the forest. She had to talk to someone, and there was only one she could think of.

The forest was bright with the light of the mid-morning sun which streamed through the canopy of trees. Pocahontas began to run as soon as she was out of the sight of Jamestown. She couldn't let the people there see her or someone might think something was wrong. Her feet carried her hurriedly deep into the woods. Pocahontas' breath came fast as both her body and mind were racing. Thoughts about both John and Thomas filled her mind. What was she to do? She couldn't possibly be in love with two men, could she?

Pocahontas ran and ran until she did not know whether she was running to a certain destination or running to escape her thoughts. 'Maybe it's both' she thought.

The forest broke at one point, and she slowed her pace. A large weeping willow towered over the water's edge. The beautiful old tree was familiar to the Native woman and she felt comforted by just being near it. She parted the leaves and climbed up the trunk of the large tree to a protruding part, like a stump, that Pocahontas used as her very own seat. Lily pads floated on the water's surface and the creatures that resided in the branches seemed to come alive at the arrival of their friend.

"Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas called.

In the middle of the trunk, a transformation began. A kind old face appeared, with a wise and maternal look to it. "Good morning my dear. I had a feeling you would come today." The elderly tree spirit said. "You haven't been to see me in quite some time."

"Yes, I'm sorry. There has been so much to do lately."

"It would seem." Grandmother Willow smiled. "How has that husband of your's been?"

"He's just fine." Pocahontas replied, but she did not want to waste time with small talk. She had a problem that she could tell only Grandmother Willow. "I've come to talk to you about him. I'm having doubts..."

"Already, my child? That's not a good sign." The spirit said. "Tell me what's on your mind."

_

* * *

Meanwhile _

"Alright men, what's it going to be?" John Smith asked.

"John, there's nothin' t' debate. We've got t'build more houses and fast." Ben said.

The town council was meeting today to vote on the issue of when to began construction on more housing. Jamestown was steadily growing, and new people were arriving on the next ship scheduled to arrive in a two months.

"Well, the question is, are we gonna be able to do it ourselves?" Lon asked. He had arrived late to the meeting, as did Ben, because of his short nap after guard duty the night before. "There's only a small number of us. Can we do it?"

"We've gotten this colony up and running from nothing." Thomas added. "I'm sure we can undertake the task of building more housing."

"Thomas is right." Ben said. "The hardest part's gonna be takin' down the trees t'make room. We've had plenty of practice doin' that too."

At this, all the men laughed. They remembered the hardships endured during the first year at Jamestown. The digging, chopping down of trees, eating gruel and hardtack, and sleeping on the hard ground was over. Now they could look back and laugh, but they still hoped those times were long gone.

"Let's put it to a vote then. Although I'm sure we all know what it's going to be." John said. "All those in favor of beginning construction say Aye."

All seven members of the council, along with John, said a collective "Aye!"

"That's settled then." John said. "Construction will begin as soon as possible. Anymore questions?" Silence followed. No one wanted this meeting to go on longer than it should. "None? Well then, meeting adjourned." John banged the table with his hand, having nothing else to use.

"Finally." Lon said. Ben laughed, "I thought we'd never get outta here!"

All the men got up to leave; walking out through the door, shaking John's hand before returning to their homes. "Going home so early gentlemen?" John asked as Lon and Ben came to the door. "No drink at the tavern with an old friend?"

"Sorry John. We have to get home to the wives." Lon said.

"Aye, they won't be liking us coming home smellin' of ale." Ben said. "If I went to the tavern, you wouldn't be seeing me at th'next meetin'."

"Ain't that the truth?" Lon laughed and shook John's hand. Ben did the same, and they both headed home.

John couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the fact that his friends had their own lives to worry about now. He was a bachelor and could do anything he wanted, but he had no one to do anything with. He was alone here.

Thomas was the last person to leave the room, a situation both of them did not want to be in, although neither would admit it bothered them. Thomas strolled up to John and smiled a friendly and inviting smile. John returned the smile, although he did not feel like smiling at the man who, in his mind, had ruined his life. "Good meeting today, eh John?" Thomas asked.

"Uh...yes," John answered, fumbling with the answer. " A very good meeting Thomas. See you next time."

Thomas took John's hand in a firm grasp and shook it, but did not feel John doing the same. Thomas took this as a sign that he should move along, knowing the hard feelings John harbored for him. 'With good reason' Thomas thought.

"Well, I should be going John." He said. "I need to get home. See you next week." Thomas tipped his hat and walked out towards his home. John stared at the red-head as he walked away. "I expect you do need to get home." He said aloud to himself, clenching his fist, then slamming the door of the meeting house shut, anger swelling up inside of him at the thought of Thomas going home to his beloved Pocahontas.

* * *

"Grandmother Willow, I'm so confused." Pocahontas told her trusted friend. "I don't know what to do." 

Grandmother Willow's face grew concerned. "Why what's happened dear? He seemed like such a nice boy. What has he done?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that..." Pocahontas said, beginning to tear up at what she was about to confess. "It's me."

Grandmother Willow's eyes lowered. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. She could feel it coming from the young woman. "You're concerned about old feeling aren't you?"

Pocahontas was surprised by this. She hadn't told the tree spirit anything about her problem. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I know you Pocahontas." She replied in a sweet, knowing voice. "Now tell me just what you are feeling."

"Today, as I was talking with a friend, John Smith came over to speak to us. It was all very uncomfortable." Pocahontas said. "I've never felt that way with him Grandmother, but this time I did. I've...hurt him so much. I know I have." She buried her head in her knees as she always did when she cried.

The sight of the young woman in distress touched the old tree spirit, and she wanted to help as she always had in earlier days. Grandmother Willow thought for a while then spoke. "Why don't you talk with him? Explain to him what happened. He'll understand child. John Smith is a good man and only wants what's best for you."

"I can't speak with him." Pocahontas said through her tears.

"Why not?"

"Because I think I may still love him." Pocahontas shocked herself as she spoke these words. She had never confessed to still loving John, but now that she had, did it feel right? She couldn't tell.

Grandmother Willow did not appear shocked at all. Her suspicions were confirmed. She knew getting over John Smith would prove to be a difficult task and would be marked by heartaches and conflicts. Grandmother Willow knew in her mind who Pocahontas was meant to be with, having met both young men and searched each of their souls, but this must be left for Pocahontas' heart to decide.

"And does he know that you still care?"

"No, I don't think he does."

"And young Thomas? Does he know?"

"No..." Pocahontas said, her voice much lower now as she thought of her husband and the pain he would go through if he knew that she was still thinking of her first love. "He doesn't know."


	4. Memories of Us

Hey! I'm back from vacation, and I had a blast. Jamestown was probably the highlight for me, although D.C. was great too. Anyways, I'm glad to be back here writing more. And for anyone interested in this particular period in history, I suggest you read this book I picked up called _Love and Hate in Jamestown: John Smith, Pocahontas, and the Start of a New Nation. _It actually inspired another Pocahontas story I hope to do after this one! It'll go along with history more, but I'll tweak it to fit my needs. And Jamestown also inspired me to do another story when I saw all the old graves there. That one will be sad, but I look forward to writing it. If you wanna know more about them, e-mail me! I'm here.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

**Memories of Us**

Thomas walked down the main road of Jamestown thinking of the encounter he had just had with his former friend. Although John and Thomas had never exchanged harsh words, it was known by both that the friendship had suffered a blow, and it couldn't be repaired, at least for a while to come. Thomas wasn't sorry for falling in love, but he was sorry John had to suffer as he did.

'Why do we have to hurt one to love another?' The old question came to Thomas as he walked along, hands in his pockets, lost in thought.

John was once his best friend, his mentor, and how did her repay him? By marrying the woman that John loved most of all. But it wasn't his fault. Thomas didn't ask for this, it just happened. 'How? How did it happen?' he continued to think. 'Everything was fine until those feelings started to show themselves'

_

* * *

Jamestown: Early 1608_

A large ship sailed into Jamestown earlier this morning carrying provisions and people for the growing town. At first sight of it sailing up the James River, everyone came out to welcome it. John Smith had now been in England for four months, and the whole colony was waiting for any word on him. This supply ship may carry some hope that their beloved Captain was alright.

Once the ship made it as close as possible to shore, the men on board lowered a smaller boat into the water, filled with a group of five who then paddled up to shore.

"Who is it?" A woman from the crowd asked aloud from her spot onshore.

"I don't know, I can't tell." Someone nearby answered.

Thomas stood at the river's edge with Ben and Lon, holding a spy glass, and waiting for the smaller boat to make it to them. "Can you see who it is Thomas?" Lon asked, squinting in the sun to see the newcomers.

"It's Captain Newport." Thomas lowered the spy glass from his eyes, wondering what he was doing back so soon.

"Newport? He's back from London already?" Ben asked. Newport had left only months earlier after bringing the last shipment from England. He wasn't expected back so soon nor was he a very welcome sight in Jamestown, but here he was. "It would seem so." Thomas replied. Murmurs from the crowd were heard when news of who the man was spread through them.

The boat came ashore, and the men emptied it quickly, glad to be able to touch the ground again after months of rough seas and cramped quarters. Newport approached Thomas smiling. Obviously he had not been around to witness all the hardships the colony had to endure while he was gone.

"Good afternoon Thomas. I suppose you're a little surprised to see me back so soon." Newport said.

"A little." Thomas said. His short response made Newport aware of the hard feelings that were held for him. Captain Newport held many of the ideas of the colony as the wide-eyed dreamers of the Virginia Company in London did. Even with his ideas of riches still to be made in Virginia, which everyone there had given up for the most part, he was not more despised than when he turned his back on Smith during the first months of their stay in Virginia.

John was respected as a brave leader, much more experienced than most of the men on the voyage, but Newport went against his advice one too many times, and Smith had reacted. His letter to the Virginia Company criticizing Newport was not taken well and when Newport learned of it, he did what he could to turn the most influential men in the colony against Smith. There were a few left that believed in Smith, who knew he was the only one who could help them, and their belief would soon be confirmed.

After Newport's departure, Smith had a hard time trying to gain the control he once had over the colony. Actually, his control would not return until after his return trip from London. After Newport left for London the first time to fetch supplies and more settlers, Ratcliffe was left in complete charge over the colony, which did not help to ease the hard feelings. When Newport returned the second time, he took Ratcliffe, who had been overthrown by the others, along with him to England. Also joining him on the voyage back was Smith himself, wounded by a bullet from Ratcliffe's gun.

After watching the ship sail away, the other colonists came to a decision that the council would reign over Jamestown with the members being only those who had been the original settlers. Problems with the natives had died down with the help of Pocahontas who, after John left, did not return to the colony again. She couldn't face it without Smith there. It was too hard for her, but the help from her people did not stop. The council had ordered the construction of houses, a bigger fort to protect the area, and planting which the natives would help teach the settlers in their way of growing food.

But, the first month without Smith left the colony devastated. No one was sure what to do next. It was John Smith who directed them in all things. After that first month, everything started to improve with help from the natives and the increasing skills of the settlers.

Now they wondered what happened to their leader.

Newport was a little uncomfortable as he stood there, confronted by the whole colony who were waiting for answers. "Well, it was decided in London that the sending of a few men at a time was not going to prevail in these foreign conditions, so it was ordered for the immediate shipment of supplies and many more people than the first two shipments held." He looked to see if Thomas was following him. Others had gathered around to hear what he had to say. "The idea is that it will be harder to dispose of so many and that the colony will have a much better chance for survival."

"So, even though we have been starving, fighting off natives, and battling disease, this alone did not prompt the government to send help?" Thomas asked in a sarcastic, hardened tone. Months of rough times had forced him to grow out of his timid ways.

"No." Newport answered. "We didn't know the extent of your sufferings. The letters sent back did not express a feeling of want for help."

"The reason for that is you and the rest of these _gentlemen _who still have hopes for this _paradise _would not allow any ill words about this venture, only encouraging words in order to boost sign ups for the future." Thomas continued.

Newport cleared his throat and spoke. "Yes, that is true. You have to understand the need for more settlers in this area if we expect Jamestown to not follow in the footsteps of Roanoke."

Thomas was getting upset by what the Captain was saying. Didn't he think they knew that already? "I understand that Captain Newport, but what I don't understand is why you waited until now to increase our supplies when we could have been in a much better position if only we had them."

"The Spanish discovered our plans…" Newport continued stumbling at the sight of the increasing crowd and the unhappy look coming from the man he was talking to, "our plans for permanent settlement in Virginia, and the Virginia Company, along with King James, feel it is best to have more people here in case of an attack. That is why the supplies are now increasing."

"So you are telling us that the possibility of the Spanish taking control of this land is more important to the King than the lives of his subjects?" Thomas asked. "I don't understand that."

"You are not a gentleman. You are not supposed to understand these things." Newport added, finding courage in the fact that his social standing was much higher than that of this young man before him. "The King is well aware of the difficulty this colony is facing. Don't you think Captain Smith has brought word to him many times?"

The crowd buzzed over the mention of Smith's name, and Thomas' face lightened. "You are telling us that Captain Smith is alive?"

"Alive and well, unfortunately for us. He's been giving this Company grief since the day of his arrival in London." Newport's feelings towards Smith obviously have not changed. "Now, if you care to discuss the next move in unloading this boat…"

"When is Smith planning on returning?" Thomas interrupted, wanting more information on his friend.

"On the next ship I believe. It's scheduled to arrive in five months. Now about this shipment…"

"Ben. Lon." Thomas turned to his friends who stood next to him. "Take care of this will you?"

"Sure lad." Lon replied.

"Excuse me." Thomas quickly tipped his hat and turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you are going! We have important matters to discuss." Newport huffed.

"I'm going to deliver a bit of good news!" Thomas shouted back.

* * *

The Powhatan village was alive with activity today just as it was on any day. Women cooking, men out hunting, and children playing in the late afternoon. Baskets filled with corn lined up alongside of the chief's hut, ready to be taken the colony they had begun to trade with.

Pocahontas stood in the middle of that hut, annoyed because she was having the same discussion with her father that she had many times before.

"My daughter." Powhatan spoke in a gentle voice to his favorite daughter. "I know it is hard for you, but the time has come for you to choose a husband."

"Father, I'm not ready. John Smith has only been away…"

"For many, many moons now and it is time that you moved on Matoaka." Powhatan told her, putting a hand on her cheek as he always did. "I only want what's best for you."

Pocahontas smiled slightly at the mention of her real name. Matoaka, the name given to her did not fit and was almost never used. Pocahontas, little wanton, fit her curious nature much more. But, her name was not what weighed on her mind. How could he understand what she was going through? She did not know if John was alive or dead. If he were alive, how could she go through with a marriage knowing he may come back for her someday? If he were dead, how could she go on knowing that her first love could not be here with her? "Please, I must wait for him. A little longer father, that's all I need."

He knew he had been beaten when he looked into the soft brown eyes of his beloved daughter. "Very well, you shall wait, but not too long."

"Chief Powhatan."

Pocahontas and her father turned towards the opening of the hut where one of the guards appeared, calling for the Chief.

"Chief Powhatan, there is an Englishman out here who wishes to speak with Pocahontas." The guard held the deerskin flap of the hut open and the Chief, followed by his daughter, walked out into the light of day to see the unexpected visitor. Pocahontas' face lit up as she saw who it was.

"Thomas!" She exclaimed and ran to him. They embraced; glad to finally meet one another again. "Pocahontas, it's been quite a long time." Thomas said, smiling with delight at the thought of what reaction his news would bring. "I come carrying wonderful news for you."

"Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, a new shipment of supplies just arrived from London and with it came news of John Smith." Thomas told her. "He's alive and well and coming back to Jamestown on the next ship due in five months."

Pocahontas' eyes widened and her heart raced as the wonderful news came to her ears. He was finally coming back to her. She couldn't believe it. Pocahontas turned to her father. "See, I knew he would come back for me. May I wait five months before my wedding?" She asked, beaming.

Powhatan smiled warmly. His heart was full when his daughter was happy and now was no different. The Chief loved Captain Smith, the man that saved his life, and welcomed the chance for him to marry Pocahontas. "Of course you may my daughter. My heart soars at this news." He put his arms lovingly around his daughter.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again. When you left the colony all those months ago, there was no smile to be seen on your face. It flatters you, if it's not to bold to say." Thomas told her. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, reminding himself and those around him that his shyness had not fully left him.

"It is not." Pocahontas said. She smiled at the innocent man before her. "Thank you for bringing the news."

"You're very welcome."

"You!" One of the native men called.

Thomas looked over to see who was calling him. It was a man, much older than Thomas himself, holding a bow and an arrow. He motioned for Thomas to come to him. "I think he wants to challenge you to a shooting match." Pocahontas explained to her friend. "He is? Why?" Thomas asked, shocked by the suddenness of the challenge, but he was pulled away by Chief Powhatan, who lead him over to where the other man was standing.

"My brother, what he wants is to see how your English weapons stand up against our own. This has been a question among our people from the beginning of your settlement here." Powhatan explained. "Will you try your hand at it?"

"I'll try." Thomas said. He was nervous at the thought of going up against the archery skills of these natives. It was what they were most famous for.

The native man smiled when he was certain Thomas would join him in the contest. He raised the bow, aimed at the target set up on a tree, and shot. The arrow landed almost dead center. The man was proud of himself and boasted to everyone around that the Englishman could not do any better than what was just accomplished.

Thomas was up next. Pocahontas smiled at him as he walked up to the spot the other man had been standing. She remembered how awkward he was with a rifle, even though the fact he had killed a member of her people should have made her think his aim was getting better, she still believed that he could not possibly win.

He took his place, aimed his rifle, and shot, just like the one before had, but this time a loud bang echoed through the village making everyone start at the sound. When the smoke cleared, it was seen that his shot was a winner, hitting the target directly in the middle, dislodging the arrow from its' rightful place.

Cheers and claps were heard all around from surprised villagers who had not expected the non-native to win, but Thomas proved them all wrong. Chief Powhatan walked up to Thomas and took his hand. "You did well my brother."

"Thank you." Thomas replied and almost burst into laughter as he looked over to Pocahontas. She stared, bewildered at the once shy and unsure boy that she had met months earlier. "How did you do that?" She asked him, half smiling, half still staring in disbelief.

Thomas smiled as he held his gun up to his shoulders. He cocked his head towards her and said, "both eyes open."

**

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it! This flashback will be continued later, maybe not the next chapter**


	5. Unsure

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

Unsure

Pocahontas walked through the forest on her way back to Jamestown. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of both John and Thomas, but the familiar paths soon brought brighter memories from not very long ago that put a smile on the woman's young face.

Days after the contest between Thomas and his challenger, Pocahontas found herself in the constant company of the redheaded Englishman. She marveled at the change in his demeanor and enjoyed the long days spent walking along through the forest.

Their time together was filled with countless conversations about recent or upcoming events in both their lives. Thomas would share any news from England with her, which would anger his fellow colonists if they only knew he gave any information to such an influential native. Pocahontas would relate her stories of the many festivities of her village and even a few bits of gossip here and there.

As she walked along, her mind drifted back to one memorable day only two months after their reunion.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Thomas appeared once again at the Powhatan village and Pocahontas hurried to greet him.

"Wingapo Thomas." She said as they embraced.

"Good afternoon Pocahontas" he replied. He offered he his arm. "Shall we be off?"

Pocahontas smiled at him and took his arm. "Where would you like to walk today?"

"You're the expert in these parts. Where would you like to take me?" Thomas asked. He truly enjoyed the long walks and engaging conversations they always held. The tours of the forests surrounding them were not only interesting but also helpful for him. Knowing the best places for hunting game or fishing was a great aid to the colony.

Pocahontas could only think of one place she had not taken him; her favorite place in the world. "Come this way. I want to show you someplace special."

She led him to the edge of the water and jumped into one of the many canoes available. Thomas looked a little confused. "I thought we were going for a walk. You want me to get in there?"

She laughed. "Of course silly." Pocahontas motioned for him to push the canoe off and then join her. "Would you?"

"Oh," he said, realizing what he need to do. "yes."

Thomas braced himself against the end of the small boat and shoved the canoe with as much force as he could find. Then, with wet boots and all, he jumped into the canoe. Grabbing a paddle, Thomas joined Pocahontas in guiding the canoe through the twists and turns of the river.

Arriving at a peaceful, hidden spot away from the strong current, they drifted into a mass of long, flowing leaves. Pocahontas was the first to pass through and pulled the leaves apart for her companion.

Thomas looked around at the large tree beside him as the canoe landed on shore. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" Pocahontas asked. She climbed out from where she was sitting.

Thomas followed her, almost falling into the water as the canoe rocked back and forth from his movements. "Very beautiful. I can see why you love it here" he said. "It's so quiet and secluded."

"It's not always so quiet" She said. He looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant. "Come up here" Pocahontas instructed. She had already scaled the tree and sat looking at him from her perch.

"I take it this is your spot" he said as he took a seat beside Pocahontas.

"It is."

"This tree looks as if it's been here for hundreds of years." Thomas observed. "She's a beauty, really."

Not a second after those words left his mouth something on the Willow tree caught his eye. "Pocahontas? Did you see something?"

"Where?" Pocahontas asked, but she really knew the answer as a small smile became visible on her face.

"Nevermind" Thomas told her, shaking the strange thoughts out of his mind. "It was nothing."

The smile broadened on her face, and Thomas turned to look at her before she could wipe it away. "What are you smiling like that for?"

"It's nothing…" She said, recovering quickly. "Thomas, what news do you have from Jamestown?"

"Nothing much. It's been pretty quiet lately. The meeting we had just today dealt with whether or not we should plant certain crops if that tells you anything." He sighed. "It's been surprisingly uneventful. The only event worth mentioning would be the arrival of a new shipment of people and supplies, right on the heels of Captain Newport's load."

Pocahontas raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought the next ship wasn't due for months."

Thomas should have known why she was wondering about the shipments. She never had before today. "That's what we were told, but the king is pushing the colony to grow, and fast. We were caught off guard by the new arrivals, but thankfully managed to accommodate them all. I can't tell you how wonderful it was to hear from my family though. The mail is one thing, besides food, I look forward to seeing on board a ship."

At the mention of mail, of information, Pocahontas' face lit up causing Thomas to smile. She was never more beautiful to him than at these moments when something cheerful sprang into her mind. "Was there any news of John Smith?"

As quickly as it had shown, Thomas' smile faded away when he heard the name of the captain. Why should it bother him so to talk of his old friend? He should be thankful John was alive and coming back. "No, there was no word from Smith."

Her face fell, and Thomas was quick to pick up the pieces. He could not stand the sight of her gloomy mood. "But, you know John. He was never one for writing. He'll be here when scheduled if it means coming back to you. I wouldn't be surprised to see him arrive early."

"Thank you" Pocahontas said, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "I really appreciate your encouragement. I know he'll be here soon, and we'll be married

She looked at him. Thomas had taken his hat from top of his head and proceeded to twirl it around in his hands absentmindedly. His mood had changed. He looked lost. Had she said something to upset him? Surely he was not unhappy that John Smith was returning, was he? Pocahontas did not know. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He stopped twirling his hat and looked to her. "No, nothing's wrong, but…" Thomas paused as he looked into her eyes.Pocahontas saw something in the young man's eyes. She could not tell exactly what it was, but she also could not help but be drawn in by his enchanting gaze.

Losing himself for a brief moment,Thomas began to lean in close to her and, shockingly, she did the same. Right before their lips met, however, he realized what was about to happen and immediately pulled away.

"It's getting late" he quickly told her. Pocahontas watched him uncertainly as he stood up. "I really should be getting back to town before they send a search party for me." He laughed uncomfortably and placed his hat upon his head once again. "Shall we go?"

"Yes" Pocahontas said. The actual reality of what had almost happened moments early hit her then and she could not believe it. Could it be possible that she was falling for Thomas? It was impossible. Pocahontas loved John Smith, the man who could be on his way from London at this very moment to be with her. Pocahontas tried to lose the thoughts, but found that she couldn't.

Joining Thomas in the canoe as before, all was quiet; nothing was said between the two. Just before she cleared the leaves, Pocahontas looked back to the trunk of the tree where a friendly and all to familiar face appeared and gave a playful wink and nod.

* * *

With the memory of that day still fresh on her mind, Pocahontas strolled through the gates of Jamestown and turned herself towards the direction of her home. 'Grandmother Willow knew all along that Thomas and I would end up together' she thought.

She saw a glow coming from the window of the small house where she lived and knew instantly her husband was home. She opened the door and was greeted by the loving smile of Thomas who hurried to welcome her back.

"You're home late," he said, kissing her warmly. "What have you been doing all day?"

"I've been to see Grandmother Willow. I didn't realize how late it was getting." Pocahontas replied. She took a seat in one of their little chairs near the fireplace and the smell of the stew cooking over the fire drifted over to her. "How was your meeting?"

"Very productive. We should begin construction on more homes within the next few days." Thomas said, pulling a chair up beside her so he would be able to eat with her after he served their meal. "I took the liberty of beginning supper. I didn't know when you would be home."

He dipped out two bowls of stew from the boiling pot and carefully handed one to her.

"Thank you" she said. He smiled knowing that she was pleased by his small gesture.

They sat together. Thomas was eagerly consuming the hearty stew, but Pocahontas only ate halfheartedly. Although happy to be home, Pocahontas had an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over her when she looked at her husband and wondered. '_should I tell him of my unsure feelings?_'

* * *

A/N- Now, go review for me! Please? 


	6. An Officer and a Gentleman

Wow, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but the inspiration just hasn't been there. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I'm twisting history a little as far as the order of events, etc, but it's just to fit the story. Alright, read and review for me! Any input is appreciated! Enjoy.

A/N- Okay, for anyone wondering, the story takes place in the late summer of 1609. The flashbacks are from early 1608 to more recent ones. The first part is a flashback to John's time in London after he's wounded in the movie. The second part is the present, after the council meeting and the same time of evening as the last chapter was. _

* * *

_

Chapter 6

**An Officer and A Gentleman**

In the officer of the treasurer of the Virginia Company in London, John Smith sat impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. The room in which he sat was a testament to the fact that the expedition to the New World was not going as planned.

The desk Smith was sitting in front of was the most expensive piece in the room which led John to believe the Treasurer must have brought it in for himself. The company would not spend its remaining funds to furnish an office, although their money has been used for less important matters. There was little more present. The chair used by Smith was small and simple and the bookcase near the wall held dozens of books and records important to the company.

The small window, overlooking the streets of London, brought bright sunlight into the dark room. John Smith sat staring out at the blue sky, wishing for nothing more at that moment than to be sailing once again, with nothing but that same blue sky ahead of him and the knowledge that he was heading to the New World once again to be with his beloved.

His face fell in boredom and frustration. Where was this man? It came as no surprise that this so-called gentleman, like all of his kind, would keep someone waiting in this way, knowing that there was a pressing matter awaiting their input. John Smith was not a man to put up with gentleman. He had enough of them in Jamestown. The stupid fools who would rather starve to death than lift a hand to help build shelter, find food, or bring water for the colony.

But thank Heaven for the others. Ben, Lon, Thomas, and all the others who were giving their all to make it work; that is what John liked to see. To see those men doing back-breaking while the 'gentlemen' sat back and enjoy what they did not help to achieve angered Smith. Those, among other reasons, made him come to the Virginia Company to personally relate the problems facing the colony of Jamestown. He had plenty to say and, he knew, little time to say it in. No one would be willing to listen to what he had to say, but he was going to try his hardest.

Smith jumped, startled from his daze, as the door opened.

"Ah, Captain Smith. It certainly is a pleasure to see you here again."

"Sir Smythe, how do you do? I was wondering when you'd show up" John said as he stood up to greet the man.

"So sorry about that, but I was in the middle of a lengthy conversation with a fellow member of the Company. It seems he wants to sell a stallion that I've had my eye on for quite a while. A man can never have too many horses, you know?" Sir Smythe laughed as he held out his hand. Smith refused to shake. Already, he had been insulted by this man who would rather talk about a horse than to meet with him.

Sir Smythe cleared his throat uncomfortably and walked over to his desk, taking a seat in the chair behind it.

Sir Thomas Smythe was the Treasurer of the Virginia Company and he, of all people, knew of the financial problems facing his Company from lawsuits to the lack of wealth coming from the colonies. He heard complaints from everyone and John Smith was one that he did not want to listen to. John Smith knew what was going on in the colony, knew the problems first hand, and was not afraid to voice them.

"What is it that you would like to speak with me about Captain Smith?" Sir Smythe asked impatiently, now that the formalities were out of the way and, with Captain Smith's refusal of the handshake, the politeness was of no use.

"I came here to discuss Jamestown. Surely you already knew that" John said. His demeaning tone infuriated Sir Smythe.

"I am fully aware of the problems this colony is facing Smith. I do not need another lecture from anyone; especially you. We are doing all we can."

"I don't believe you are. And I very seriously doubt that you know exactly what is happening over there. You've never been have you?"

Sir Smythe said nothing. He only stared impatiently at John, tapping his fingers in the same way Captain Smith did earlier.

"Well, if you haven't been, I don't see how you could possibly know what is going on" John continued. "My men are suffering. There's a shortage of food. To be perfectly honest, it's gone past a shortage; they're starving. Have you even considered sending more provisions? Or do you and your associates believe we can fend for ourselves in a completely unfamiliar part of the world with Native's wanting to push us out every day?"

"And here I thought you were on friendly terms with the Savages, Smith? Whatever happened?" Smythe asked. A sly smile came over his face as he watched the blonde man in front of him.

"I'm not talking about those people. The Powhatan tribe is our ally. I'm referring to the other tribes; the ones who don't want us there and would love to see us dead."

"Well, we knew there would be hostile Natives, Smith. You should have been prepared for that. We sent many weapons along with you. You have guns, do you not? And cannons? Surely this can hold back an attack."

"That's not enough to even begin to do battle with them. And the cannons are only good to scare them away, but the effect didn't last long. They caught on too soon."

"What else would you like for us to do? We've sent you weapons and more men were sent. More are preparing to ship out."

"That's another thing I'd like to discuss. These men you keep sending; they're doing nothing but putting the colony in more trouble. They sit around all day and refuse to work _– refuse_. When are you planning on sending men we can _use_?" John stressed the last word and leaned in closer to meet the gaze of Smythe. "The colony, if it's to survive, needs tradesmen. We have some, that's true, but not enough to fulfill your plans."

"Smith, we have shipped more than enough men over there. Yes, there are some that are not the working type, but they do have a share in this company. Do you honestly believe that the Virginia Company would turn down an investor? Money? Surely, you must be joking."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, _sir_. I'm being truthful. You know perfectly well what these men are like, you're one yourself, and yet you will not do anything about it. It's all about the money, isn't it? Of course there's nothing important about the lives of your fellow man. That would be terribly silly, wouldn't you say?" John was clearly irritated by what Smythe was saying and it was evident in his body language. Angry hands shook in front of the face of the Treasurer as John spoke, but Sir Smythe remained calm.

"From what I've seen in letters from the men, they have things under control. Have you not heard a word from them since you left? Have you even let them know you survived your wound? Perhaps they think they're leader is gone?"

"They do not think that" John said quickly, thinking of Pocahontas and how she would feel if she heard that he was dead. "The letters you receive, as you know, contain only what you allow them to write." John stopped for a moment, thinking, and then he continued on. "What letters have you received since I've been back?"

Sir Smythe pulled out a folded letter from the top drawer of his desk and handed it to Smith. "I believe you know this young man."

John opened the letter and began to read. He skimmed quickly through, finding some phrases particularly interesting. _"The crops are doing very well. The Powhatans' farming methods are working surprisingly well; better than our own." _

'Well, I'm glad to know they're not going without now' John thought. His mind was eased with this news. Maybe things were not as bad as he once believed? Not anymore at least. He continued to read, mumbling the words to himself, taking in the overall meaning of the letter.

"_Pocahontas has finally returned to the colony after a long period of time where she ceased her visits after the departure of Captain Smith"_ the letter went on to say.

'My poor Pocahontas' John thought, 'she really must think me dead.'

"_Although her visits were not frequent at first, she came to be a regular guest of ours and has taken a liking to guiding me through the forest surrounding our town. The best hunting and fishing grounds are now available to us because of her. And, I must say, the two of us are becoming quite close. This will prove to be wonderful for the well-being of the colony, but I do enjoy the Native woman's company. She is remarkably intelligent, something that you may find astounding from the Native community, and she is also something of a little diplomat."_

John laughed at the last statement. She was always the peacekeeper. Pocahontas could not stand to see someone fight, even if it was only Percy and Meeko.

The name at the bottom of the page caught John's eye and he smiled. _"Sincerely, Thomas Archer."_

'I'm glad Pocahontas is being taken care of,' he thought.

Folding the letter back to its correct position, John handed it to Smythe.

"That has not been censored, as you can see. There are no marks on that letter. The words are original. The author is a 'tradesman' as you put it, although one of our less experienced ones. So you see things are not as bad as you thought, Smith. Before you come in here and tell me how to do my job, check your sources. I know how to run this company, and I will not have you ruining everything just when things are turning around." Sir Smythe stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. Opening it, he looked towards John. The young captain knew it was time to leave. He was not in good standing with any of the members of the Virginia Company. They only tolerated him, and even that was rarely enforced.

"Good day Captain Smith. I sincerely hope we will not have to meet again…under any circumstances" Sir Smythe said, and John took this time to calmly walk out of the room with his head held high. Why should he give this man another reason to gloat?

* * *

John Smith lay on his bed, exhausted from the council meeting. He was thinking over the events of that day; the day he went to Sir Smythe. Why did he go to Smythe's office? He could have left it alone and spared himself the humiliation of being wrong. The colony would have made it without his help, would it not?

No, he had to keep trying. He had to fight for the colony now. He was the leader. Even though the colony was thriving, problems still existed. People looked to him for guidance, and even with the embarrassment of that day fresh in his mind, he still pressed on for the good of the colony.

He sighed as another thought crossed his mind; a thought that stayed with him for many hours these days. The letter Thomas wrote seemed so innocent at the time. Why did he not think anything about it? Why couldn't he see the underlying meaning? _And, I must say, the two of us are becoming quite close._ That line read over and over again in Smith's mind. It was a clue he overlooked, and now it was too late. He could never be with his Pocahontas again.

Or could he?

John sat straight up. He had to do something. His heart was too full of love for this woman to just let her go. She did not seem happy the day he saw her with Anne. Maybe she was feeling the same way as he? There's was only one way to find out. John had to speak with Pocahontas.


End file.
